The Irish Student
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Ronnie Malloy is an exchange student from from Ireland coming to stay with the Hecks for six months. She comes to America to learn and get away from her crumbling home life. What happens when she discovers something better than education and home?
1. Leprechaun Talk

**Hey guys this is my first 'The Middle' fanfic. Enjoy and tell me your thoughts on it. Don't worry I'm still doing my Alcatraz Fanfics, my NATM fanfic and my twilight one.**

Chapter 1 - Leprechaun Talk.

"I don't like it Frankie" Mike Heck says as he sits down infront of the tv with a beer in his hand.

"Come on Mike, it'll be fun" his wife Frankie Heck says as she sits down beside him with the tv remote in her hand. "And besides the Donavon's are getting a girl from England"

"That's what you said about the last forgein exchange student and he turned out to be a dud"

"Yeah well this one will be different" Frankie says while resting her head on her husbands shoulder. "I made sure we didn't get a dud this time, were getting a guy from Ireland, wouldn't it be great to learn about Ireland?"

"The place with all the leprechaun's? And the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow"

"Yeah I think so"

Mike looks up at the ceiling.

"Okay fine, but he better bring a pot of gold with him"

"Who's got a pot a gold?" Brick asks as he walks into the sitting room. "Gold" he whispers to himself.

"Ehh Brick..." Frankie sighs and patts her legs.

"Kids get in here" she calls down to Sue and Axel Heck down in their rooms.

Sue walks in to the sitting room with Axl following slowly dressed in, you guessed it, his boxers.

"Kids... Were having a foregin exchange student again this year"

"But Mom, the last one was a dud" Exclaims Sue with wide eyes.

"For once I agree with Sue" says Axle.

"Well this kids staying"

"Are we getting another guy from china or japan or wherever that guy was from?" Axl asks, still dressed in his boxer shorts and socks.

"No... I think he was from Japan... Were getting a guy from Ireland this time"

"Ugh... Fine but I'm not sharing my room with him"

"Your gunna have to"

"This is so lame"

"Everything's Lame to you" Mike says angrily.

"Saying everything's lame is lame"

Mike sighs, not even wanting to have that going on again.

"There here! There here!" Sue says happily as she rushes to the front door ready to greet the Irish exchange student.

Mike walks into the house and looks at the rest of the family as they gather behind Sue.

"So where is he?" Sue asks as she looks behind her father.

"Everybody this is Ronnie, the Irish exchange student"

Mike moves away to reveal a girl looking at the family shyly. She carries a laptop under one arm and drumsticks in her other hand. She wears a black skinny jeans, red and black checkered vans, a black hat and a black shirt that says "There's No Limit" in red and purple.

She nervously pushes her purple fringe out of her eyes and smiles shyly at the family. Everyone's eyes but Mikes go wide with shock.

"Umm Hi.. I'm Ronnie Malloy"

"Uh hi Ronnie I'm Frankie Heck.. Uh arnt you meant to be a boy?"

She smiles again and opens her mouth to say something but before she can Mike inturpts her.

"There was a problem with the guy we were meant to be getting.. So they sent over Ronnie"

"You were meant to get Micheal, my younger brother but he couldn't come for personal reasons so me ma sent me instead"

"Oh.. Well welcome to America Ronnie, I guess we'll just have to move you into Sue's room.. Oh yeah Ronnie this is Sue"

Frankie gestures to her daughter Sue. Sue smiles and rushes to shake Ronnie's hand.

"Hi, were going to be great friends"

Ronnie's shocked by the sudden happyness coming from the girl. Ronnie smiles widely while raising her eyebrows in fear.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Frankie says as she gently pushes Sue along and pushes the youngest Heck child towards her.

"This is Brick, the youngest"

"Dia duit" he says to her. **(Hi)**

"Ta gealga agat? An maith. Conas ata tu?" **(You speak irish? Very good. How're you?)**

"Yeah I don't know that much in Irish. I know that your flag is Green, White and Orange, your money is Euro's, your main food sorce is potato's" Brick's head goes down into his chest as he whispers

"Potato's"

"Ehh its not our main sorce.." Ronnie says as she watches Brick unsure of what to say or do about the whispering.

"Brick does that a lot.." Frankie explains as she pushes him aside and looks towards her eldest son.

He walks up to Ronnie and smiles at her.

"Axle Heck, but you can call me the Axe Man"

Ronnie raises her eyebrow and smiles as she shakes his hand.

"Axle!" Frankie hisses embrassed at how her son flirted with the girl.

"What she's hot"

"Axle" Mike says this time.

Ronnie looks at Frankie smiling.

"I'll have to get used to him too?"

Frankie smiles and nods.

"Axle go help Mike bring in her bags.. So Ronnie you hungry? Must have been some flight"

"I'm fine Mrs Heck. It was fine thank you"

Ronnie follows Frankie into the kitchen.

"Oh just call me Frankie, that Mrs Heck thing makes me sound old"

"Will do"

"So Ronnie how're the leprechaun's?" Sue asks following them in.

"I'm sorry?" Ronnie asks taken aback.

"Sue why don't you go get your room ready for you and Ronnie huh?" Frankie says to her daughter.

"Okay Mom" Sue rushes out of the kitchen and down the hallway to her room.

Ronnie, still in shock but the question asks.

"Did she ask me how the leprechaun's are?"

"Don't worry, she's trying to make conversation"

"Ronnie where do leprechaun's come from?" Brick asks entering the room.

Axle and Mike follow and stare at Brick. Ronnie raises her eyebrow at Brick and looks shocked and confused.

"Uhh.. I don't know the end of the rainbow?"

"Hey Axle why don't you take Ronnie to go get dinner" Mike says trying to get Brick away from insulting Ronnie.

Axle smiles and takes the car keys and winks at Ronnie. Frankie hands Ronnie the money.

"Good luck" she murmers to her.

Ronnie smiles and puts her laptop down along with her drumsticks on the table before following Axle out to the car.

"So any boyfriends back in Ireland?" Axle asks Ronnie as they drive back home.

"Nahh.."

"Did you get much leprechaun's in Ireland?" He teases her.

"Oh god enough with the leprechaun's! Jesus I've never met a leprechaun and have never been one.."

"Alright chill, I'm sorry"

Ronnie rolls her eyes and looks down at the bag.

"So you eat this every night for dinner?"

"Yeah, cause Mom can't cook"

"Wow.. How come you guys arnt fat?"

"How come your not a leprechaun?"

"Ehh because my family isn't made of leprechauns.. Were not short or ginger.. Except my uncle Larry"

Axle starts laughing and parks the car outside the Heck house. Ronnie, happy to get out of the car walks infront of Axle and into the house with the food.

"Hey Ronnie how was the ride?" Frankie asks.

Ronnie shakes her head and hands Frankie the food and sits down beside Brick.

"Hey Mom, check this out Ronnie's uncle is a leprechaun! His name is Larry! Larry the leprechaun"

Ronnie rolls her eyes and groans.

"Okay enough of the leprechaun's!" Frankie says as she hands out the food and sits beside Ronnie.

When the ads on the tv come on Brick turns around to Ronnie.

"Ronnie are you a leprechaun?"

Ronnie smiles and shakes her head and starts laughing. Everyone else in the room starts to laugh along too but the ads finish and wheel of fortune comes back on and everyone's quiet again.

**A/N: hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. I forgot to mention that if Ronnie ever speaks Irish I'll put the English in bracks beside it. **


	2. An Embrassing Day At School

Chapter 2 - School.

Ronnie woke up the next morning unsure of where she was. It took her a few minutes to not expect glass being smashed agaisnt the wall as her father came in after another night out expecting her mother to be there, forgetting that she too had gone off on a girls night, like every night. Ronnie tried to feel around in the bed for Shane but couldn't find him. In cold fear she sat up in the bed and looked around for her youngest brother and expecting the old dirty room but finding herself in a warm room with girlie things and another girl. Ronnie wondered for a moment if she'd be put into care.

But then Ronnie remembered where she was and why. Ronnie opens up her laptop and turns it on. She see's the time on the laptop and sighs.

Half six in the morning. She set up the wifi and went on to her facebook page.

Already there was "miss you Ronnie" "omg I can't believe I won't see you for another six months!"

Ronnie liked them all and updated a status.

"Thanks guys, I'm okay.. Got a lot of questions about leprechaun's... Of all people.. The people I'm staying with are really sound.. Starting the school soon.. Knowing me I'll hate it like always"

Ronnie logs off and see's only ten minutes have passed by. She decides to get up and get ready. Ronnie takes a bag and quietly leaves the room. She goes into the kitchen and grabs an apple and starts eatting it. She throws the apple core into the bin and goes to the bathroom to change. After half an hour nobody's up. Its 7 am. Frankie told Ronnie last night that school started at eight.

Ronnie getting worried now goes into the bedroom and wakes up Sue.

"Sue shouldn't you be gettin ready for school?"

"Mom usually wakes us up"

Frankie told Ronnie last night that she should go into her if she had some problems. Ronnie knocked on the master bedroom door.

"Frankie... Frankie..." Ronnie whispers.

A door opens and Axle's head pops out.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking your ma, don't ya need to get up and ready for school?"

"Yeah but we usually wait for mom to wake us up"

Axle walks out and goes into the kitchen. Ronnie starts at him in shock. The boy was struting around in his boxers!

Ronnie walks by him on her way to the sitting room.

"Did a burgalar come in last night and steal all your clothes?"

"Nope"

"Kids get up!" Frankie screamed as she ran around the house.

"Oh good Ronnie your up"

Ronnie smiles and nods.

"Have you eatten?"

"Yeah"

"Have you been up long?"

"Ehh half six.. I've always gotten up at that time to catch the bus at seven to go to school"

"What time did school start at in Ireland Ronnie?" Sue asks as she walks in.

"Nine. Ya had fourty minutes in each class unless it was a double.. Then it was eighty minutes"

"When did you finish?"

"3:45pm"

"Come on the bus is here!" Frankie bellows. "Well Ronnie you'll be in all of Axle's classes"

"Can't I just go with Sue?"

"Trust me, I'd rather you with Sue than Axle.. But school rules"

Ronnie grabs her bag and follows a now dressed Axle to his car. She gets in the back of the car.

"I saw you had drumsticks yesturday"

"Yeah I play"

"Cool. Are you in a band?"

"Nahh"

"I play guitair maybe we could jam some time?"

"Yeah that'll be cool"

School. Ronnie always hated school. You had to sit quiet for forty minutes. You had a ten minute and then a forty minute break. You had a small locker that was on top or below everybody else and it would be war trying to get to your locker. You weren't allowed long or hoop earrings and you had to wear a uniform.

Looking around the school Ronnie knew it would be a lot better than her school back home. The lockers were bigger and there was only one on top of another instead of five on top of each other. There was no war to get to your locker. Girls wore long and hoop earrings. But the best thing for Ronnie was there was no uniform. There were different sports here and cheerleaders, whatever they were. And cooked meals instead of toasted sandwiches and rolls that Ronnie's old school had. Ronnie was getting along the school fine. She had new friends, met Axle's and Sue's. The only class she didn't like was history, even though it was her best class she felt embrassed when she had to go and introduce herself to the class and Irish history. But that wasn't the only embrassing thing.

"Alright class, some of you would already know our new pupil Ronnie." The teacher had addressed the class and had Ronnie stand up beside him.

"Ronnie why don't you tell us abit about Ireland and its history?"

"Be me honour Sir" Ronnie said smiling.

Finally something she knew off by heart, Irish history. The teacher then went to the back of the class to watch. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Well Ireland is a beautiful country with great views and wicked castles along with a serious history..."

Ronnie began to tell them about Ireland's history. About the wars of independence, the goverment, the British ruling Ireland, the celtic tiger, everything. When Ronnie got to the bit about sport that's when she really got excited.

"The main sports in Ireland are Gealic, Comaige and Rugby."

Ronnie began to draw a diagram of a Rugby ball.

"Dude that's a football" Axle had said.

The class had began laughing and had left Ronnie very confused.

"No it's a Rugby ball, footballs are round if ya hadn't notice, its kinda common knowledge.. Or do you not have any?"

Axle winks while the teacher tries to calm people down.

"Irish people must be so dumb if they don't know the difference between a rugby ball and a football"

"Not my fault that you don't know the difference"

"Alright you two calm down, you can sit down now Ronnie"

Ronnie sat down the back feeling everyone's eyes follow her. As the scene replays in her mind in the car back to her home for the next six months Ronnie pinched the bridge of her nose.

Somehow Axle was going to make her stay a lot harder than she first thought.


	3. An Irish Thing

**Sorry for spelling. Thanks for the fav's and follows guys. :)**

Chapter 3 - An Irish Thing.

Ronnie had gotten used to the school in America. She had made some nice friends, she was still talking to her old friends on Facebook and still got their Tweets.

"Ronnie.. Ronnie!"

"Huh?"

"You want to come to the movies with me, Shaun and Darren?"

"Oh.. Yeah sure"

"Great, Saturday night, I'll pick you up.. Here"

"Okay" Ronnie said laughing and went back to her homework.

"Ronnie?"

"Yes Brick?"

"You told me to remind you about the Galway and.."

"The Galway and Kilkenny match! Thanks Brick" Ronnie said before jumping out of her seat and running to get her laptop to watch the match.

While she was at school that day the match had been on. And Ronnie was dying to see who won, what happened, everything. She told everyone who watched the match not to say anything about it until she watched it.

As RTE player loaded up, Ronnie couldn't help the feeling of home sickness. When ever there was a hurling, rugby or gealic game on she'd watch it with her brothers Sean and Liam. And her friends Karen, Zara, Cat and Voilet.

Half an hour later its Killkenny 3-14 while Galway 5-18. Galway are winning. All they need now is one more point to make history for Galway.

"And Fitzpatrick has the slither and he shots and what a point! And that's it! Galway have won! Galway have won!"

"Yeah!" I scream happily as I jump out of my seat and jump about.

"Gallimhe a bua! Gallimhe a bua! (Galway won. Galway won) "

Sue's bedroom opens with great speed and hits the wall. Frankie Heck stands at the door clutching a baseball bat with Brick, Axle and Sue looking in behind her.

"What happened?!" Frankie yells.

"I was only cheering.. Galway won their match"

"Galway?"

"Yeah.. They won the hurling"

"Hurling?"

"Forget it Mom its an Irish thing!" Axle says before walking down the hallway.

Ronnie yawned as she finally finished her homework. Mike Heck walked into the house after a long day at work.

"Frankie's in bed" Ronnie says before he can ask.

"Your up late" he says as he walks into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"I can say the same for you"

"No seriously what are you doing up its ten thirty"

"Homework.. I had to watch the match"

"Match?"

"You'd call it a game.. It was hurling"

"So you like sport?"

"Yeah, camigoe, gealic and rugby"

"Okay I only understood one word of that"

Ronnie laughs as she packs up her books and shoves them in her bag.

"I'd better get to bed"

"Do you play any other sports, like football?"

"Ahh a bit, nah as much as rugby but I know the rules"

"Tomorrow, we'll play.. I've been meaning to teach Brick"

"Alright, after my homework"

"Have it done before five"

Ronnie laughs.

"Alright, night"

Mike nods and sits down on the couch.

Ronnie walks down the hall and into the room.

"Hey Sue" Ronnie says as she realises the girl has her laptop on her lap.

"Oh hi Ronnie, I wasn't trying to pry but.."

"But what?"

"You got an email and I was coming to get you.."

Ronnie quickly dumps her bag and grabs the laptop. She quickly reads the email quickly. Shock taking over her body.

"What does it mean Ronnie?"

"Mo. Dia"

**I really suck. Sorry this chapters bad. Review and tell me how to improve it. I would update more but my god.. The junior cert is a lot harder than I thought... **

**Enjoy.. I guess.**


	4. In A Time Of Need

**Thanks for the reviews :) sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Middle sadly because my god I'd make Axle wear his boxers all the time! Hahah! I own Ronnie and her family and any other OC's. And I own this plotline. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4 - In A Time Of Need.

"Ronnie, honey, are you okay? You look sick" Frankie said as she walked over to Ronnie.

Ronnie kept her head down and her weaping eyes closed. She felt sick, every inche of her body was tired and her stomach felt like someone had tied knots in it.

Sue walked by Ronnie as she walked to the door. Axle stood by the door, waiting for the girls to hurry up. He watched Sue as she walked up to him. Worry was plastered on every inche of her face. His brow knitted together as he thought of asking her in the car.

"You should go back to bed.. Go on, I'll ring the school. You two off to school"

Axle opened the door and Sue sped out and into the car. Axle followed her and of coarse being Axle Heck, left the front door open.

Frankie shut the door and went down to Sue's room. Ronnie was under the covers, still in her clothes and shoes.

"Ronnie, I have to go to work but I'll be back later. You just rest. If your hungry I think there's fosting in the cupboard"

Ronnie groaned and nodded. Frankie patted her leg before leaving the room and closing the door.

As soon as Ronnie heard the front door close again, she knew she was alone in the house. She turned over and grabbed her laptop. She still hadn't replied to the email.

As she opened up Yahoo she whinced as she opened up her recent email.

Received: 15th September 2012.

Opened: 15th September 2012.

From: LiamMolloy30 .com.

To: RonnieMolloy25 .

Ronnie, I have some bad news. Its about Sean, he's missing.

Because it was Liam the message was in Irish.

Ronnie was filling more unwell as she reread the email.

How could Sean be missing? He's too timided to run away?

"Alright Sue, what's going on?" Axle demanded as soon as he drove out of the drive way.

"Well... Last night Ronnie got an email and I didn't want to pry.."

"You went through her emails?"

"Just one! But it was in a different language.."

"Irish.. She's from Ireland"

"Right so she looked really worried and then this morning she looked really sick.. Don't tell mom I opened Ronnie's email"

"Alright alright god.. Now get out of my car" Axle barked as he parked beside the school.

"Where are you going? You can't park here"

"None of your bussiness dork"

Sue quickly got out of the car and slammed the door. Axle beings to drivr back home where he knew only Ronnie would be.

"Ronnie?" He called as he walked in.

Ronnie walks down the hallway with her bag packed and a hoodie in her hand.

"Ronnie? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Axle" she whispers making his heart beat faster as her sad eyes lock with his. "I have to go home"

"Home? What do you mean?"

"My brother Sean's missing, I need to go home to Liam.. Da isn't going to care"

"Ronnie, you can't leave"

Axle felt that something was being ripped from him. Sure they hadn't gotten along at the start but Ronnie was already part of the family. She was a sister to Sue, a listener for Brick, a sports fan for Mike, a shopping pal for Frankie. She was more than any of that for Axle though. She was like a little bit of complete awesomeness that had come into his lame life. The thought of her leaving made his heart feel heavily and made of iron.

"Who's Sean?"

"Sean's my little brother. He must have thought I left him, I promised him I wouldn't"

Tears fell from her dark green eyes and fell down her pale cheeks. Axle could feel something snap inside him as he watched her. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around the weeping girl as she cried harder agaisnt his muscular chest. Axle couldn't help but hold her tight. Her strawberry and vanilla shampoo filling his nose.

Soon after a good twenty minutes if crying Ronnie manages to stop wailing but it doesn't stop the tears. She wipes her eyes and groans as she realised that she must have smudged her make up. She must look a state and right infront of Axle.

Her unhappy face made Axle yearn for a smile to appear on her beautiful face. He chipped her chin in his hand. Tears kept falling from her eyes. Axle couldn't bare it anymore and leaned his face closer to hers. Her glistening green eyes widden as she realised what he was trying to do. Her little gasp of shock did nothing to stop him pressing his soft lips to hers.

**Finally I update! :) sorry its been awhile. I've got exams to study for and if I fail I will serious die.. Well here we go. Might update later but the soonest I'll update will be Saturday. So Review and tell me your thoughts? Was it too soon for a kissing scene? **


	5. Not Even Caught

**Sorry for spelling errors. **

Chapter 5 - Not Even Caught.

Axle lifted his head as soon as he heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home.. Moxie how're you doing?" Sue's cheerful voice shouts from the kitchen.

Ronnie woke up with a start.

"That better be my mind going crazy"

Axle quickly picked up his shirt and shoes before leaving the room. Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy.

Sue walked into the room maybe ten minutes later.

"And he just left me like that.. I had to walk home.. Its like ten miles from here"

Ronnie nodded pretending to understand whatever Sue was trying to tell her.

"So how're you feeling? Still sick?"

"A little better" Ronnie said softly a smile playing on her lips.

"Good. I'm going to do my homework.. Shout if you need me"

Ronnie nodded and lay back down in the bed as Sue left the room.

The next day in the Heck house was followed by awkward silences whenever the two older teen's where in the same room.

Finally as the Hecks and Ronnie were sitting in the sitting room at dinner eating taco's and watching 'The Wheel' Mike did something about it.

"Alright, what happened?" He asked as he set his beer on the coffee table.

"Huh?" Ronnie asked confused, she like Axle knew what Mike was talking about but chose to stay unaware.

"Whatever happened.. Something happened"

"Nothing happened.. Other than people forgetting about turtle girl"

Axle sniggered.

"Axle" Sue complained.

"What's turtle girl?" Ronnie asked.

"Turtle girl was when Sue could get to her locker and she ended up taking all her books in her bags, carrying them around all day she feel and wasn't able to get back up" Brick explained and after whispered "back up" to himself.

Ronnie bite her lip in an effort to try and stop herself from bursting with uncontrolable giggles.

"That's awful Sue" she said and patted Sue's knee.

Ronnie did feel sorry for Sue. Ronnie never had an embrassing moments.. Except in first class in primmary school. Well two in first class in primmary school but they weren't worth getting into.

"Did you have any embrassing moments Ronnie?" Brick asked.

"Ehh.. If I did I can't remember them"

"What happened" Frankie asked.

"Eh well.." Ronnie began.

Shoot. She thought. She'd thought of another embrassing moment. Oh wait five.

"Its not worth getting into"

"It can't be as worse at turtle girl" Sue mumbled.

"Yeah it is"

"People took photo's of me on there cells"

"Thankfully back then no one had mobiles with camera's and everyone else in my class was six or seven.. But they still remembered.. I'd say even now, though they won't say it to my face"

"Sssh! The wheel's back on" Frankie said as she unmuted the remote.

Ronnie never felt so relieved that the tv was part of the families dinner time. Axle felt relieved that the conversation had moved away from the awkward silences between himself and Ronnie. He had to be a lot more careful now.

"So any plans for tonight Ronnie?" Frankie asked as she searched for the remote.

"Ehh.. If I had any I'd properly have remembered by now" Ronnie said as she helped look for the remote.

"Ronnie what are you doing? I thought we were going to the movies?" Axle said as he walked to the front door.

"Oh yeah, well there ya go Frankie" Ronnie said as she grabed her jacket off the kitchen counter.

She followed Axle out into the car. As he drove down the lane he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Darren and Shaun arnt coming"

"Why not?"

"To be honest, i never invited them in the first place"

"So you tricked me into going out with you? Good one I guess"

"Yeah" Axle said slowly.

The awkward silence took over again. Ronnie was sick of them after another day full of them.

"Right, are we going to pretend that what happened the other day didn't happen?" She asked glaring out the window into the fading sunset.

She was expecting a yes from him and was supprised when she got a

"Do you want to?"

"No.. It was ehh good" she said awkwardly as she fiddled with her fingers, a sign she was nervous.

"Yeah well it should have been, I'm pretty good" Axle boasted.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly before rolling her eyes.

"Jesus you drive a girl mad ya know that?"

"So I've been told"

Ronnie could only laugh slightly at his cockyness. It reminded her of Liam and with that came home sickness and Sean. He was still missing. Still maybe lost. But she couldn't leave. She would if she could but the Hecks were keeping her with them. With their love, kindness and disfunctional lifestyles it was something Ronnie all her life had longed for. That and her friends telling her to stay, telling her things they'd heard about her father. Things Liam never told her about, even when she asked and things she didn't ever want to repeat.

Just like he could read her mind Axle asked her about Sean.

"Is he still missing?"

"Yeah, all my friends are out looking for him. There really supportive and telling me to stay here. They'll find him. He's nine.. He can't get very far"

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No.. Sean may be young but by god he's the smartest little man ya ever did meet" pride filled Ronnie's voice and Axle smiled at that.

He loved it when her voice filled with good emtions like pride, happyness, warmth. Not bad emtions like sadness, fear, envy.

As Axle parked the car in the movie car lott Ronnie smiled at him.

"Thanks, you know your not as dumb as everyone thinks"

He smiles before frowning as the words settle in.

"People think I'm dumb? Who?"

Ronnie laughed and opened the car door and walked towards the movies, Axle quickly behind her asking her about what she had said.

The movie held no interest for Ronnie. Axle wanted to see zombies try to defeat aliens while Ronnie didn't mind. Some of these movies she hadn't heard of yet so she really didn't care.

After the movie the two walked out into the cold, wet darkness of the street sidewalk.

"So did you like the movie?" Axle asked her.

"Ehh zombies attack aliens? No offense but if I wanted to see that I'd go back home and watch the Carroll's take on the O'Donovan's"

"Who take on the who's?

"On my street there's two families. The Carroll's. They live beside me. The O'Donovan's live across from the Carroll's. There always fighting and they all hate each other. When we all get off the bus from school the Carroll's walk on the right side of the road while the O'Donovan's walk on the left side"

"Right and why do they do that?"

"Carroll's live on the right side. O'Donovan's on the left"

"Why do they hate each other?"

"Wealth, even though there's no much in Ireland, Sports, both families are very sporty but the Carroll's are better than the O'Donovan's at it, Arts, again Carroll's better than O'Donovan's, Medicine and Science, the O'Donovan's are better than Carroll's at those. Hell there's lots of reason's why but I'd be explaining all night"

"Right I think I understand, so these guys fight all the time?"

"If you mean fight every second of every day than yes"

Axle smirked. He liked the way she explained things to him and the way she held the conversation. Usually with another girl they'd hardly ever have a conversation.

But Ronnie was different. Here he was having a full blown conversation with her.

"Do you miss them fighting?"

Ronnie laughed. A full laugh, full of happyness and memories. Axle's heart went ninety just listening to it.

"Sometimes.. It just became part of my life.. Chatting to them as I walk to and from the bus and on the bus and then seeing them all the time at training.. What am I talking about? I miss them everyday. You should see my wall on facebook. Only can Tiana and Lorna start a fight on my wall over who's my bestest friend or who writes more on my wall even though they know they both tie"

Ronnie laughed again as they got into the car and drove back to the Heck house.

"I remember one time in first year when I invited them both over to stay the night, Lorna woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I had to separate them. So when me and Tiana ran in and she stopped I said 'jesus Lorna you screamed like your worst nightmare walked into the room' and Tiana said 'no I didn't come in until after she finished screaming'"

Ronnie sighed happily at the memory. Her eyes took on a dreamy look and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

That was when Da wasn't as bad as he was now. He was a shell of a man before becoming the monster he was now.

As Axle pulled up the driveway to the house he pulled at Ronnie's hand as she tried to get out.

"Hey wait Ronnie"

Ronnie sat inward towards him. She rested her hands in her lap and blinked a couple of times before asking

"Yeah?"

"I had fun tonight"

Ronnie smiled widely, showing off her perfectly white teeth causing Axle to look on in shock at the pretty girl sitting in his car as his stomach filled with butterflies.

"Me too. Sorry I've been talking so much. Once I get comfortable with someone I can't shut up. Maybe that's why Tiana and Lorna havnt killed each other yet. They've been too busy listening to me talk and havnt had time!"

Ronnie laughed at her joke causing Axle to smile at her. Ronnie noticed how his eyes darted from her lips to her eyes. She smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Thanks" she said and kissed his cheek.

She laughed and got out of the car, leaving Axle with a stomach full of butterflies and a blush creeping up his neck.

**Yay chapter 5. Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Keep em coming. I love to hear what you think of the story so far. :D **

**-DreamerCarroll15.**


	6. Smirks And Smiles

Chapter 6 - Smirks And Smiles.

Before anyone knew it, October 26th came along and Ronnie had been with the Hecks for a month. Ronnie liked living with the Hecks and the school and the American chocolate but she was itching to get home. Liam had sent her an email the night after going to the movies with Axle to let her know Sean had been found. Out down by where they used to live with Anutie Breda, hiding in the old treehouse. Ronnie wanted to still go back to him. Tell him she didn't really have a choice in leaving. It wasn't really her desision.

Ronnie had learned a few things during her already months stay at the Hecks.

Whenever Ronnie would Skype her friends, a Heck was close by.

Ronnie didn't mind as much but gosh could a girl get no privacy in the house?

So she changed the lanuage and spoke only in Irish on Skype. That really annoyed some unnamed nosiy people in the house.

It was six days before Halloween and Ronnie could feel the 'excitement' in the Heck house.

Oh yes, her first American Halloween was going to be great. Ronnie hoped anyway. She hated being away from home on Halloween. This was Sean's favourite hoilday, after christmas that is. Herself and Liam where always coming up with things to do, new pranks to pull, new neighbours to scam sweets from, the wild parties at Tiana's house. The Hecks were going to have a hard time reaching the milestone of Ronnie's Halloween's this year.

"So Ronnie, you excited for Halloween?" Frankie asked as Ronnie leaned agaisnt the sink that morning, eatting the Fruit Loops, deep in thought of how she was going to bring home four tonnes of the stuff.

"Huh? Oh Halloween.. Ehh.. Well like every year.. I'm looking forward to see how its done here"

"Ooh the usual, trick or treating" Frankie said with a wave of her hand laughing slightly.

"What type of Halloween's did you have back home Ronnie?" Sue asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Mom where's my lunch?!"

"On the counter!"

Sue picked up her lunch, threw it into her bag and looked up at Ronnie smiling.

"Ooh well.. Uhh.." Ronnie started wondering where to being.

It's hard to choose which was her favourite Halloween party, knowing Tiana and Lorna would properly wake up in the middle of the night and go "she thought her party was better than mine"

"My friends had parties, I'd go trick or treating with my brothers, together with our friends we'd prank people from Ballinagore, that's a town beside us"

"What Ronnie Molloy pranking people on Halloween? How plain" Axle said smirking as he walked in, fully dressed again.

"Oh thank god you have clothes, I was begining to wonder if you had any left" Ronnie said before putting her bowl in the sink.

Axle scoffs and takes out a bowl from the cupboard.

"You scoff now, wait until you find out that I ate the rest of the fruit loops" Ronnie said as she walked to the door.

"Mom! Ronnie ate all the fruit loops!"

Ronnie couldn't help the smile on her lips as she walked out the door and to the car.

**So here's my sorry excuse for an update. Sorry its short and sorry for spelling. Thanks for the favs and follows. When I saw people faved and follow this fanfic I was like what?!... Haha well I'll be updating a longer chapter soon. Hopefully. Depending on how much my teachers want to punish me this week. Hopefully the next chapter will be on Saturday, Sunday or Monday. Hopefully before and not after that. So Review and tell if this chapter was okay? Thanks.**

**-DreamerCarroll15**

**Xoxox.**


	7. Heat Wave

Chapter 7 – Unwanted Noise.

The 27th of October. The days were flying by in Ronnie's opinion. If she had remained at home and Liam had gone instead she would be helping Tiana get ready for Tiana's family concert that they held for charity every year.

The money they raised, which was usually a lot depending on how bad the weather was, was for babies that were born with diseases that doctors hadn't found a cure for yet. Ronnie helped by playing the drums. Usually she'd only get an hour or two's sleep during the week the concert does be on for but this year she wasn't even going to be there let alone play. With this sinking in as Ronnie sat infront of the TV with the Hecks made her sigh as the ads came on.

"Ah don't worry Ronnie, it'll be back on in a few minutes" Mike said while taking a swig of his beer.

"Something wrong?" Axle asked which received a very strange look from his mother.

"That was odd" she thought to herself.

"Ahh sure its nothing. Cant do much about it now can I?"

"What was it?" Sue asked, automatically jumping into the conversation.

"Well just thinking about home. I'd be helping my neighbour with her concert for charity"

"Carroll or O'Donovan?" Axle asked smirking.

"Carroll" Ronnie responds smiling.

"The one with the purple hair or the one with the red hair I forget"

"Purple"

Ronnie had been talking on Skype the night before and Axle had walked into the landaury room to the only good wifi connection in the Heck house, unless you count Sue's room or Axle and Bricks but Ronnie wasn't about to kick them out of their rooms so she could chat online with her friends, even if Tiana and Lorna had managed to stay in he same room in the Castletown library without killing each other. Thanks be to god.

"He's so cute!" Tiana had gushed in Irish as Axle left.

"Ya getting with him?" Lorna asked.

Ronnie couldn't help but remember the kissing and blushed. Her two friends started to cheer and laugh really load, even exchanging wide smiles at each other before the librarian told them to "Sssh!"

"What sort of charity?" Sue asked bringing Ronnie back from her thoughts.

"Oh for diseases that doctors cant find cures for yet"

"Oh my god I could become a rock star. So moving to Ireland now"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. He'd be a rock star alright but only the small village and if he was lucky Mullingar would get wind of him.

"So they do it every Halloween? Are there celebrities?"

"Yeah Irish ones. One year we got Bressie. It was the best week of my life. He's amazing!" Ronnie gushed about Bressie, the Mullingar star that became known throughout Ireland.

"woow woow slow down" Mike said. "Your getting all excited about this Breslie guy"

"His names Bressie"

"Okay"

"Just look him up, he's just so hot" Ronnie had to stop herself before she embrassed herself even more.

She couldn't help it. It was Bressie. The man that according to all the women in Ireland had the voice of an angle and amazing hair. Every women in Ireland wanted to be with Bressie.

"Alright, alright I'm sure he's not that good looking" Frankie said laughing slightly. "What he must be one of those actors that look like their teenagers but their really twenty four or twenty six"

"Not Breassie, he's in his twenties and looks like it"

"Alright can we stop talking about Breslie now?!" Axle snapped not liking the conversation about this Irish singer that was so great.

The room went silent. Nobody even dared to breath but it didn't last long because the Nightmare Before Christmas came on.

"Ooh this is the movie of my childhood" Sue said getting glued into the movie.

Everyone but Ronnie and Axle shifted their gaze to the tv. Their eyes stayed glued to each other.

"I'm going to go on Skype, Tiana'll be up by now" Ronnie said as she got up and quickly made it down to Sue's room and closed the door.

She didn't have to kick Sue out until that halloween/christmas movie was over. Hopefully that'll be awhile.

Ronnie set up her computer and facebooked Tiana to go on Skype. Ten mintues later there was no responce. Tiana was online and she would be up by now. She'd be in Art listening to her music on her phone beside Ash inbetween and Kelly wondering why Ash wasn't talking to her. She checked to see if Lorna was online but groan when she saw she wasn't.

But someone was and once Ronnie saw his picture beside the little picture of him on Facebook she quickly logged off.

She logged into Yahoo to check her emails only having one from Liam.

"A Court dates been set"

Was all that was in the email. Ronnie knew then that something bad had happened. And she knew it had something to do with her father.

The next day was Saturday. And like every Friday since Ronnie got here Sue tried to keep her up all night talking, which Ronnie was fine with at the start but as the night grew on.. Ronnie just needed some sleep.

Ronnie had ended up moving into Brick and Axle's room to get away from her none stop chatter.

"Where's Brick?" She asked as she walked in.

"Staying the night at one of his friends from that socail group what are you doing in here?"

"Sue is driving me mad. I need sleep"

The sheets were on the floor and Axle, of coarse, was wearing his boxer shorts.

"Now I know you have clothes" Ronnie said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

'Surely the child had P.J's' she thought to herself.

"Your the one that walked in here remember?"

"Yeah, sleeping in Brick's bed"

"Good luck.. He's complaining about needing a new one still"

"Still?" Ronnie asked.

The bed was small. It was a wonder how Brick slept in this everynight.

"You know you can sleep with me" Axle teased.

"In your dreams"

"They could be yours too.."

"No thanks, I'd rather the floor"

"Alright fine but don't come crawling to me when your all uncomfortable"

Ronnie could only sit on the bed before changing her mind.

"Fine.. Move over"

And that's where Ronnie stayed the night, cuddled close to Axle Heck. She had to admit, she had gotten a good nights sleep.

That Saturday Ronnie had seen the bright warm sun shine as she went outside for some air. With her hands In her pocket she smiled to herself as she watched the empty neighbourhood around her.

"Wow.. If only housing estate was as queit as this" she said to herself as she remembered her home.

There was a a lot of different though, if you compared the Hecks neighbourhood and Ronnie's. Ronnie's neighbours were load, someone was always screaming, fighting and dying on the street. The houses were ethier falling apart, damaged or getting burned down by all the rich kids with nothing better to do. Here, it was quiet, clean, no damnaged or burned out houses, no poor people begging on the street. No Carroll or O'Donovan killing each other. Ronnie sighed deciding it best not to bring up home and walked back inside to Sue and Brick watching tv and Frankie and Mike in the kitchen.

"Where meant to get a heat wave today" Frankie says smiling while going over to the fridge.

"Heat wave?" Ronnie was confused.

Ireland never had a heat wave, if they did Ronnie didn't notice. Ireland's lucky to see a blue sky once in a while.

"Its meant to go to about 90 degrees"

90 degrees?! What?! The only time Ronnie had felt 90 that hot was when she was standing too close to Janie Hedgeworths house when it went up in flames.

"Ronnie you okay? Your not sick again are you?" Frankie asked as she closed the fridge door.

"90 degrees.. I'll properly die in that heat"

Sue raises an eyebrow. Her eyes never leaving the tv.

"Didn't Ireland have any heat waves?"

Ronnie just looked at Sue and laughed. Ireland have a heat wave? Now that was funny.

As the heatwave struck Ronnie couldn't do much but lay on the grass outside and sweat. Her white shirt stuck to her skin, she was soaked. She and Brick had just finished a water fight but the heat was really taking its toll. The kids just lay around the house and back yard moaning. And sadly Mike Heck noticed this and had an idea.

"Alright everyone gather round" Mike called to his family.

He stood beside Ronnie who was half out with the heat on the ground. Frankie, Sue and Axle came out of the house while Brick just stayed where he was beside Ronnie.

Frankie stood and crossed their arms while Sue and Axle fell to their knees moaning with the heat beside Ronnie and Brick.

"Ronnie's going to teach us how to play a good old game of Rugby" Mike said as he tossed the ball to Frankie.

"She is?" Ronnie asked suddenly wide awake.

Oh this can not end well.

**Hey guys so here's the longest chapter of this fanfic. I would have done more but sadly the bog is waiting for me to get turf. So enjoy this chapter and review and tell me if I screwed it up? Just wondering cause I've a nagging feeling I did.**

**DreamerCarroll15**


	8. If The Day Ever Ends

Chapter 7 – Unwanted Noise.

The 27th of October. The days were flying by in Ronnie's opinion. If she had remained at home and Liam had gone instead she would be helping Tiana get ready for Tiana's family concert that they held for charity every year.

The money they raised, which was usually a lot depending on how bad the weather was, was for babies that were born with diseases that doctors hadn't found a cure for yet. Ronnie helped by playing the drums. Usually she'd only get an hour or two's sleep during the week the concert does be on for but this year she wasn't even going to be there let alone play. With this sinking in as Ronnie sat infront of the TV with the Hecks made her sigh as the ads came on.

"Ah don't worry Ronnie, it'll be back on in a few minutes" Mike said while taking a swig of his beer.

"Something wrong?" Axle asked which received a very strange look from his mother.

"That was odd" she thought to herself.

"Ahh sure its nothing. Cant do much about it now can I?"

"What was it?" Sue asked, automatically jumping into the conversation.

"Well just thinking about home. I'd be helping my neighbour with her concert for charity"

"Carroll or O'Donovan?" Axle asked smirking.

"Carroll" Ronnie responds smiling.

"The one with the purple hair or the one with the red hair I forget"

"Purple"

Ronnie had been talking on Skype the night before and Axle had walked into the landaury room to the only good wifi connection in the Heck house, unless you count Sue's room or Axle and Bricks but Ronnie wasn't about to kick them out of their rooms so she could chat online with her friends, even if Tiana and Lorna had managed to stay in he same room in the Castletown library without killing each other. Thanks be to god.

"He's so cute!" Tiana had gushed in Irish as Axle left.

"Ya getting with him?" Lorna asked.

Ronnie couldn't help but remember the kissing and blushed. Her two friends started to cheer and laugh really load, even exchanging wide smiles at each other before the librarian told them to "Sssh!"

"What sort of charity?" Sue asked bringing Ronnie back from her thoughts.

"Oh for diseases that doctors cant find cures for yet"

"Oh my god I could become a rock star. So moving to Ireland now"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. He'd be a rock star alright but only the small village and if he was lucky Mullingar would get wind of him.

"So they do it every Halloween? Are there celebrities?"

"Yeah Irish ones. One year we got Bressie. It was the best week of my life. He's amazing!" Ronnie gushed about Bressie, the Mullingar star that became known throughout Ireland.

"woow woow slow down" Mike said. "Your getting all excited about this Breslie guy"

"His names Bressie"

"Okay"

"Just look him up, he's just so hot" Ronnie had to stop herself before she embrassed herself even more.

She couldn't help it. It was Bressie. The man that according to all the women in Ireland had the voice of an angle and amazing hair. Every women in Ireland wanted to be with Bressie.

"Alright, alright I'm sure he's not that good looking" Frankie said laughing slightly. "What he must be one of those actors that look like their teenagers but their really twenty four or twenty six"

"Not Breassie, he's in his twenties and looks like it"

"Alright can we stop talking about Breslie now?!" Axle snapped not liking the conversation about this Irish singer that was so great.

The room went silent. Nobody even dared to breath but it didn't last long because the Nightmare Before Christmas came on.

"Ooh this is the movie of my childhood" Sue said getting glued into the movie.

Everyone but Ronnie and Axle shifted their gaze to the tv. Their eyes stayed glued to each other.

"I'm going to go on Skype, Tiana'll be up by now" Ronnie said as she got up and quickly made it down to Sue's room and closed the door.

She didn't have to kick Sue out until that halloween/christmas movie was over. Hopefully that'll be awhile.

Ronnie set up her computer and facebooked Tiana to go on Skype. Ten mintues later there was no responce. Tiana was online and she would be up by now. She'd be in Art listening to her music on her phone beside Ash inbetween and Kelly wondering why Ash wasn't talking to her. She checked to see if Lorna was online but groan when she saw she wasn't.

But someone was and once Ronnie saw his picture beside the little picture of him on Facebook she quickly logged off.

She logged into Yahoo to check her emails only having one from Liam.

"A Court dates been set"

Was all that was in the email. Ronnie knew then that something bad had happened. And she knew it had something to do with her father.

The next day was Saturday. And like every Friday since Ronnie got here Sue tried to keep her up all night talking, which Ronnie was fine with at the start but as the night grew on.. Ronnie just needed some sleep.

Ronnie had ended up moving into Brick and Axle's room to get away from her none stop chatter.

"Where's Brick?" She asked as she walked in.

"Staying the night at one of his friends from that socail group what are you doing in here?"

"Sue is driving me mad. I need sleep"

The sheets were on the floor and Axle, of coarse, was wearing his boxer shorts.

"Now I know you have clothes" Ronnie said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

'Surely the child had P.J's' she thought to herself.

"Your the one that walked in here remember?"

"Yeah, sleeping in Brick's bed"

"Good luck.. He's complaining about needing a new one still"

"Still?" Ronnie asked.

The bed was small. It was a wonder how Brick slept in this everynight.

"You know you can sleep with me" Axle teased.

"In your dreams"

"They could be yours too.."

"No thanks, I'd rather the floor"

"Alright fine but don't come crawling to me when your all uncomfortable"

Ronnie could only sit on the bed before changing her mind.

"Fine.. Move over"

And that's where Ronnie stayed the night, cuddled close to Axle Heck. She had to admit, she had gotten a good nights sleep.

That Saturday Ronnie had seen the bright warm sun shine as she went outside for some air. With her hands In her pocket she smiled to herself as she watched the empty neighbourhood around her.

"Wow.. If only housing estate was as queit as this" she said to herself as she remembered her home.

There was a a lot of different though, if you compared the Hecks neighbourhood and Ronnie's. Ronnie's neighbours were load, someone was always screaming, fighting and dying on the street. The houses were ethier falling apart, damaged or getting burned down by all the rich kids with nothing better to do. Here, it was quiet, clean, no damnaged or burned out houses, no poor people begging on the street. No Carroll or O'Donovan killing each other. Ronnie sighed deciding it best not to bring up home and walked back inside to Sue and Brick watching tv and Frankie and Mike in the kitchen.

"Where meant to get a heat wave today" Frankie says smiling while going over to the fridge.

"Heat wave?" Ronnie was confused.

Ireland never had a heat wave, if they did Ronnie didn't notice. Ireland's lucky to see a blue sky once in a while.

"Its meant to go to about 90 degrees"

90 degrees?! What?! The only time Ronnie had felt 90 that hot was when she was standing too close to Janie Hedgeworths house when it went up in flames.

"Ronnie you okay? Your not sick again are you?" Frankie asked as she closed the fridge door.

"90 degrees.. I'll properly die in that heat"

Sue raises an eyebrow. Her eyes never leaving the tv.

"Didn't Ireland have any heat waves?"

Ronnie just looked at Sue and laughed. Ireland have a heat wave? Now that was funny.

As the heatwave struck Ronnie couldn't do much but lay on the grass outside and sweat. Her white shirt stuck to her skin, she was soaked. She and Brick had just finished a water fight but the heat was really taking its toll. The kids just lay around the house and back yard moaning. And sadly Mike Heck noticed this and had an idea.

"Alright everyone gather round" Mike called to his family.

He stood beside Ronnie who was half out with the heat on the ground. Frankie, Sue and Axle came out of the house while Brick just stayed where he was beside Ronnie.

Frankie stood and crossed their arms while Sue and Axle fell to their knees moaning with the heat beside Ronnie and Brick.

"Ronnie's going to teach us how to play a good old game of Rugby" Mike said as he tossed the ball to Frankie.

"She is?" Ronnie asked suddenly wide awake.

Oh this can not end well.

**Hey guys so here's the longest chapter of this fanfic. I would have done more but sadly the bog is waiting for me to get turf. So enjoy this chapter and review and tell me if I screwed it up? Just wondering cause I've a nagging feeling I did.**

**DreamerCarroll15**


	9. Trick Or Treat?

**Yes I know what day it is. This was meant to be up by the 31st but the internet crashed and was only fixed today. sorry for spelling errors.**

Chapter 9 - Trick or Treat?

It was Halloween night and Brick was getting ready to go trick or treating. Axle had told Ronnie of the halloween they had last year. How Axle got some kids candy back. Ronnie had to say, that was pretty cute of him.

"Yeah" Axle agreed "so Ronnie.. There's this party at Colton's house. Its fancy dress.. I know lame right? Well ehh I was thinking maybe you'd like to come.. With me?"

Ronnie could hear the nervousness in his tone and see it in his face. Ronnie opened her mouth to reply to him when Frankie called out from the kitchen.

"Awwh Brick that's.. That's... Uh.."

"Well its freaky I'll give ya that" Ronnie said raising an eyebrow.

"Is that bad? I copied it from a book"

"What book? What're ya meant ta be?" Ronnie asked.

She'd seen Bricks costume before in a book somewhere.

"I'm meant to be bloodly sunday.. I'm Hogan"

Ronnie couldn't help but smile at the boy covered in red paint and a ripped up cults jersey and shorts.

"Its very historic" Ronnie said nodding.

"What's he meant to be?" Axle asked confused.

"James Hogan. He was one of the eight shot and murdered at a football game by.."

"Black n tans" Brick answered for her before whispering 'black n tans'

"Yeah.. An maith" Ronnie said smiling.

"Right.. How do I look?" Sue asked as she bounced into the room.

Ronnie couldn't help but stare at the girl standing infront of her. Axle couldn't stop himself from exploding with laughter.

"You do realised your dressed as a muffin right?"

Sue smiled at her brother and nodded as she did an excited twirl. Ronnie felt embrassed for Sue but also alittle proud that she was going to go out like that and not care what people say or do.

"Its got the halloween spirit I guess" Ronnie offered, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings.

"Halloween spirit? She's.." Axle began before stopping and screaming in pain as Ronnie kicked his shin.

"Well.. I better head down to Carlys so we can get to this party. Are you sure you don't want to come Ronnie?"

"Yeah.. I'm sure.. Halloween's just abit too off for me this year.."

"Awwh are you scared? Don't worry your with the Axe man this year" Axle said as he wrapped an arm around Ronnie's waist.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and smiled at Sue.

"You go have fun.. I have amidons (irish for idiots) shins to kick in"

Axle slowly pulled away as Sue laughed and waved goodbye before leaving.

"Her custome wasn't even scary" Brick said as he stared after her.

"Believe me.. She's scary enough" Axle said as he flicked through the tv channels.

"Mike come on let's go!" Frankie said as she rushed to the door.

"Where are you going? You said you where taking me trick or treating" Brick whinned.

Frankie bit her lip.

"Sorry honey, I forgot. I got something important to do.. Axle and Ronnie will go with you"

"What?! No! I will not be seen with that loser!" Axle snapped as he jumped off the couch.

"Well I don't care. Just do it. Mike! Come on! How long does it take to find car keys?"

"I'll go with ya Brick" Ronnie said shrugging.

She hadn't been out of the house all day plus she was courgous about how people in America trick or treated.

"See Axle, Ronnie's doing it"

"Got em" Mike said as he rushed into to the door to Frankie. "Let's go"

"Dad, tell mom not to make us take Brick trick or treating. Its lame!"

"You know what else is lame, saying everythings lame. Now go trick or treating with your brother"

Axle groaned and picked up his pants from the floor.

"We'll be back in an hour" Frankie said as the two adults left the house.

"Anybody know where there going?" Ronnie asked as she realised that they were never told of the adults whereabouts.

The shared looks between the remaining Hecks solved one of Ronnies theorys. They didn't know where their parents where going ethier.

"This is so boring!" Axle moaned as he and Ronnie trailed after Brick or 'James Hogan'

"Awh come on Axle get inta the Halloween spirit" Ronnie said smiling.

She was really enjoying this Halloween. Seeing all the people going out trick or treating brought back happy memoeries of her own.

"You know Ronnie if we go home now we can still make Colton's party"

"Nah" Ronnie said as she dug her hands in her hoodie pockets. "You go if you really want"

Ronnie couldn't understand why Axle wanted her to go to this party so bad.

What was so specail about some party?

Axle sighed as Brick ran up to the next house.

"Why'd ya want ta go ta some party so bad?"

Axle shrugged. He didn't want Ronnie to know the reason why he wanted to go to the party. He was too embrassed and he knew that whatever friendship or whatever thing he had with Ronnie would be ruined. He didn't want her to know that Heather was going to be there. He knew she would think he was using her to get back at Heather.

"Ya know if something was wrong ya can tell me right?"

Her eyes were full of worry and concern. Emtions he felt he didn't deserve. He's treated so many girls like trash but he knew he could never treat her that way. He had he's reasons for being the cocky and self obessed guy he was. Some of those girls where that reason.

"Hey Axle where going to the next house.. Are you just going to stand in the street staring into space like a dumbass?"

"Wait!" He called as he ran to catch up with them.

He couldn't believe how he'd let himself zone out like that.

As the trio made it home they noticed that the car was in the drive.

"Mom and Dad are home" Brick said as he walked up the drive.

"Whoo" Axle muttered as himself and Ronnie followed. "I hope he's happy. My feet are killing me"

"Oh my god you have to get off the couch more" Ronnie said laughing as she opened the door and walking in.

Walking into the kitchen she couldn't help but notice strange new voices out the back along with Frankie's and Mike's. Axle walked it behind her and opened the fridge.

"What's up? Your making that face you make in Math"

"I make a face in Math?" Ronnie frowned and realised she was getting off track. "No. I don't care. Who's out the back with your parents?"

Axle listened for a moment before walking to the back door.

"I don't know but I know that I've never seen them before.. The dudes are way too young to be hanging around them"

"What?"

Ronnie rushed behind him and looked over his shoulder. There was Frankie and Mike standing behind a tall man with an old black leather jacket and jeans. The young boy beside the man was short and very thin. He had short black hair and was wearing a dark green hoodie and light green shorts.

Frankie waved the two teens in the house over and the two strangers turned around. Ronnie's jaw dropped and her eyes became wide.

"Who are they?"

"Axle there my brothers!" Ronnie half screamed before trying to open the door.

The door was stuck again. Axle helped Ronnie to open it and after ten minutes of pulling they finally got it open.

"Of coarse that had to happen!" Ronnie exclaimed before running to Liam and Sean.

Liam lifted her up high before crushing her in a hug. Ronnie couldn't stop laughing happily. With tears in her eyes Liam let her go and she scooped up Sean and held him tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ronnie asked as she put Sean down.

"Frankie called us saying you were upset that no one had been emailing you"

"Yeah what gives?!" Ronnie was now angry that he hadn't even told her they were coming.

"Well we have our reasons Ronnie.. I'll tell you about it later"

From the look in his eyes Ronnie saw the same look he always gave her father when he was in trouble. She knew it could only be dangerous.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"Two days.. Were staying in the hotel in town"

"Oh cool" Ronnie turned her attention to the boy pulling her leg.

As Ronnie looked away she noticed that all the Hecks had gone inside, only leaving the Molloys in the garden to catch up.

"What's up? I heard you've been giving Liam heartache"

Sean pouted.

"He won't let me use the computer.. I wanted to see you.. I have to sleep with Liam at night"

Ronnie sqeeze him slightly smiling.

"Don't worry badin (baby) I'll be back in four months... Tomorrow it'll be three"

"Buh I want you home now" Sean pouted again.

Ronnie didn't know what to say. She wanted to go home but she didn't want to go back to the abuse, the fear of her father losing it like he lost with her mother, the thought of Liam's lack of education to find a steady job and provide for them. She wanted to go back to her friends and family but she didn't want to leave the home she had with the Hecks.

"You can go on the computer when we get home to talk to her" Liam said as he rubbed Seans head.

Ronnie knew by the way Liam's light green eyes glistened that he wasn't sure if he wanted her home or not. Liam wanted Ronnie home but he didn't want anything to happen to her now that there father was back to his old ways.

Ronnie was sick of this sudden saddness on her family. They weren't going to be sad all the way through there visit.

"Hey lads.. Do you know what day it is?" Ronnie asked smiling.

Liam picked up on the smile and nodded grinning. At eighteen he still played the tricks with his younger siblings.

"Its Halloween!" Sean said happily.

"You know what that means?" Ronnie asks.

"Tricking!"

"Sin E mo. chara!" (That's it my friend)

Walking back to the house Ronnie was already going about how they'll trick peoples houses that night.

"Hey is the youngest Heck child dressed as James Hogan?"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh.

**There's chapter 9. That's for your support guys. I'll update as soon as I can. But if not then check out my other stories. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
